Devils and Angels
by Meimei in Darkness
Summary: Alice gets stuck on an island with a group of boys from a military school. Two of the boys, Jack and Ralph, seem to have an interest for her. But with savagery taking over, how safe will Alice be? People aren't what they seem... story twists,updated daily
1. The All Boys School

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ****Lord of the Flies**_**,**_** but I DO own Satan's Angels. You can't sue me now can you? :) **

**ONE THING TO CLEAR UP: As long as I get reviews, you can expect this story to be updated often. How often? The more reviews, the sooner. The less homework, the sooner. So yeah. **

**If I get a lot of reviews for this first chapter (I need to know what I'm doing right/wrong), then I'll update the next day (mind you this also depends on if I have enough time on my hands). If I get one or two reviews, I'll still update in about a week.**

**So chapter 2 around 1/18, or, chapter 2 around 1/9 :) You chose.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. I'm not going to put in many time skips in future chapters, I just got a bit of writer's block here.**

**Enjoy the story.**

_Go to sleep, my fair Alice,_

_Rest those sea blue eyes,_

_If it's God's will, _

_Don't you worry,_

_You'll surely sleep soundly through the night._

_We love you, my fair Alice,_

_Beautiful and sweet…_

_Close your eyes then, my fair Alice,_

_And everything will be alright._

I awoke with a jolt, my mattress bouncing up in the process. I was so surprised that I had a dream about my mum's old nursery rhyme… "Alice! Get down here!" my mother called sternly from the kitchen downstairs. "In a second, Mother!" I replied, poking my head out the green wooden door to my room.

I quickly removed my blue pajamas, replacing them with jeans and a snow white tank top. "Too exposing..." I mumbled, eyes focused on the space that the top left open just above my chest. "Especially for an all boys military school," I finished, as I realized I was going to my brother's school because, apparently, he forgot his school bag on the way out. Idiot. I smirked as the thought of my brother ranting on about how I had a day off of school came to mind.

I sighed and then changed my top into a long, striped white and grey shirt.

Of course, my father didn't approve of me going to an all boys school, even for ten minutes. He thought something was going to happen to me with BOYS every corner I turned. My mother wasn't exactly very optimistic about this either. It bothered me how I was so over protected around the male species.

"ALICE!" my mother yelled.

"I'm going downstairs now, mum!" I yelled back. I slipped on some sneakers and hopped down the gray stairs and into the kitchen.

My mother was waiting impatiently, my brother Cameron's bag clutched in her small hand. "Here you go, Alice. The school is just around the corner. Scream if a boy attacks you," she said, giving me a kiss on the head.

"Sure, mother," I said quietly while walking out the front door. I really hated being informed about savage boys.

I walked about a block when I realized the many buildings started to be replaced with trees and country-side like views.

Around five minutes later, I arrived at Cameron's school. I'd never been here before, even though it was a block away. There was a giant, brown brick building with the words "DEERE MILITARY ACADEMY" in a giant platinum sign surrounded by all kinds of foliage and beautiful plants. Hard to believe this was a military school.

I clutched my brother's bag as I stepped firmly onto strictly male territory. I took a deep breath and started walking casually on the dark green grass. I stepped into the building, and started strolling through as though I'd done this a thousand times before.

'Look natural. Don't mind them. Watch your step,' I told myself. It seemed like everyone would stop and stare. No GIRL had ever entered the building before. Some boys grinned, others whispered, but the one reaction that flipped me off most was from a red head. He smirked and winked at me before sauntering away. My face flushed a light shade of cherry red, but I tried to stand as tall as ever.

I finally entered my brother's (according to him) loud homeroom…but this homeroom was so grave and serious. It made it seem like even the happiest of people would ask, "who died?"

"Shit…!" I whispered so only I could hear. The idiot red head was in this class. He watched my every move. Carefully. Too carefully for my liking. There was another boy with him, though. He was dark skinned and seemed to act like the boy's body guard.

"H-here, Cameron…mum told me that you forgot it at home…" I told him, but it was barely audible.

"Alice! You shouldn't be here! Please, get out!" he whispered harshly while grabbing the bag from me.

"W-w-what? Why?" I asked.

"Just LEAVE! Now!" he hissed.

Before I could protest, a male teacher who looked to be in his early thirties walked in. He was looking depressed.

I gasped, nearly choking on air as I did so.

"Hmm? What's this? A girl?" the teacher snarled.

"N-no! I'm just Cameron's sister. He forgot something at home. I'll be taking my leave now—" I started.

The teacher nodded his head 'no'. "I'm sorry, miss, but you'll have to be evacuated with the boys here…"

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"They are being evacuated in an airplane to safer land. And no one is allowed to leave the building according to authority. We're taking the propeller plane that's in the airport, though, in a couple of minutes. I'm sorry to say that your brother Cameron will be taking the next plane due to a lack of space. If you will take a seat, miss…" he explained.

I just stood there, mouth agape.

"Alice…" Cameron started, slowly walking up to me and putting his strong hands on my frail shoulders. "Be strong. You'll be fine. None of these boys wou---" at this, he bit his tongue and stole a glance at the red head and his friend. "None of these boys should hurt you."

"Cameron…" I squeaked, trying oh-so-hard to actually be strong and fight back the tears.

"You'll be fine, I swear, Ali," he whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead. He started to walk out the door when I interrupted him.

"Aren't you going to wait for the next plane with us?!" I cried out.

"With another class, yes," he said solemnly, walking out the door.

No. No. NO. I could not and WOULD NOT be evacuated with these boys. On top of that, no brother to protect me! I'm afraid of boys anyways. This is not possible. I'll be raped, I'll be BLOODY RAPED. I started hyperventilating. No. No. No—

The teacher suddenly looked at his wristwatch then announced, "Okay, then, boys and…err…girl…time to board the plane."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After around thirty minutes, everyone was inside the now flying plane. The seatbelt sign was off, so I wasn't worried about turbulence. I was sitting all alone, and, quite frankly, I was glad. I didn't want to be seated next to some ignorant delinquent---

"Hey, Alice, this seat taken?" a voice interrupted my train of thought.

"…Err…" I started, but then glanced up at the speaker. 'Speak of the devil…' The IDIOT RED HEAD. 'Oh, Lord. A few of his friends are behind him as well.' "I think so—"

"Good," he smirked while sitting down. His little friends started sniggering.

'DID HE NOT JUST HEAR ME SAY THAT THIS SEAT WAS TAKEN?' I asked myself incredulously.

'Well you DIDN'T say anything after he sat down!' another part of me replied.

I sighed, then slunk back into my chair.

The boy looked at me, and a lopsided smile appeared on his face. "What's the matter? Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"No. No there isn't," I said flatly.

"ANYTHING?" he whispered in my ear seductively, his smile growing wider by the second.

At first I didn't understand, but as his friends started to laugh and say things like "go get her, Jack!" or "heh. I think SHE'D like to get HIM something!" I thought of it.

I blushed furiously then turned my head to the window as I realized the innuendo he was referring to. I was about to cry, but tried to stay strong for Cameron.

I think the Jack boy saw that I was about to cry, for he leaned so close that I could feel his breath on my neck and said, "Please don't cry, Ali… I'm so sorry that I scared you…" But I could tell that he was smirking while he said it. I suddenly realized that I got butterflies when he said my name.

But surely I couldn't be in love with a beast like him…

Jack suddenly turned to the laughing choir and growled, "Go back to your seats! Can't you see that you're making a pretty girl cry?"

The choir dispersed, but as the dark skinned boy left, Jack grabbed his arm quite gingerly and said "Sit over there." Oh great. He was sitting behind me. He nodded and smirked, "Of course."

"Hey, Jack…do you normally attempt to flirt with girls but fail miserably?" a new voice joined the conversation.

I looked up shyly at the new voice. A fair haired boy with brilliant blue eyes was smiling at me. 'So…handsome…' I thought as I then turned away quickly. Hey, he might be defending me, but I didn't want to risk another five hours of sitting next to boys who couldn't get decent girls.

"May I sit here…Alice, right?" he asked me. Alice. Alice. He said my name. It gave me a butterfly feeling in my stomach when he said 'Alice'.

"S-sure…" I blushed.

"In case you haven't noticed, Ralph, I'm sitting with Alice right now," Jack snarled.

"Let's see who Alice wants to sit with, then," Ralph suggested.

"Okay!" Jack nearly yelled.

Both the boys' eyes were focused on me.

"Umm…I—" I started, but was interrupted as the plane jolted down suddenly. The seatbelt sign was turned back on, and Ralph was ushered back to his old seat by the teacher. He was staring at Jack with cold eyes the whole time.

"Please stay calm, boys, but we seem to have been caught in an uncharted storm," the captain announced.

I frantically turned my head to the window again and saw that we were, indeed, in a thunderstorm. Lightning struck, and hit the wing.

"Good Lord…" I gasped in awe as the flimsy wing got torn off by the lightning like a child's toy would've.

The screaming of almost everyone on the plane caused me to start losing consciousness out of panic. I took in a sharp deep breath as the plane hit the water. I undid my seatbelt with cold, clammy hands and succumbed into the darkness.

_Go to sleep, my fair Alice,_

_Rest those sea blue eyes,_

_If it's God's will, _

_Don't you worry,_

_You'll surely sleep soundly through the night._

_We love you, my fair Alice,_

_Beautiful and sweet…_

_Close your eyes then, my fair Alice,_

_And everything will be alright._

'I do hope so, mother…'

**Okay, FIRST CHAPTER UP! Tell me what you guys think. And tell me if I made the characters too OOC or something. Remember, I need some reviews in order to update tomorrow! XD **


	2. The New Jack

**Yays! Chapter 2 is here! Okay so my internet's been spazzing out lately so I couldn't really get it up until today… sorry….**

**Thanks to JB ChicK and ElphieThroppDG28 for reviewing! Love you two! And special thanks to alexaisralph for PMing me, telling her friends about this story AND reviewing! That girl deserves a cookie. :) **

**Speaking of reviews, though, I need more to continue! PLEASE PLEASE review! If I get enough reviews, then I'll update around 1/29. **

**Oh, and I forgot to mention that I'm making the boys around 14 or 15 in this fanfiction just to make things make a little more sense. **

**DISCLAIMER: GOLDING'S LOTF DOES NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME. I JUST WRITE FANFICS ABOUT IT.**

**As always, enjoy.**

That last thing I remembered was falling into the dark depths of the ocean. And I was sitting next to that Jack boy…

Wait! Am I alive? Did I die? I hope not. What am I SAYING? Of course I didn't die! How would I be think---

"MPH!" I spluttered and coughed as a pair of soft lips touched my mouth. I rolled onto my side and coughed out water. A fair haired boy (Ralph, from the plane, I assumed) was hovering over me. I blushed thirty different shades of red as I realized he did CPR (MOUTH TO MOUTH!) on me.

"Are you okay, Alice?" he asked with a faint smile on his face.

"Yes! I'm fine! I mean, you saved me so…" I trailed off as I saw that I was lying in sand. I suddenly sprung up onto my feet and looked around.

"Where are we? And did I miss anything important?" I asked worriedly. There were palm trees and sand, and…no sign of civilization…

"We had a meeting about what we'd do here… And I'm Chief. Jack and his choir are hunters. And, well…we don't know exactly where we are, but I think it's some kind of island," Ralph explained.

I went from turning red to turning pale.

"There's no one here…" I murmured. Only the boys from the plane were running about in the background.

"Oh, don't worry! We'll be fine. See, my dad's in the Navy, so he knows where all the islands are! It's all charted on this giant map that---" Ralph started.

"I see that Sleeping Beauty has woken up?" a familiar red head stated.

I shot him a glare. Idiot. Did he have to be so obnoxious? I hated it when he attempted to flirt with me.

"Awww, don't be like that… I was just trying to be nice…." Jack smirked as he saw my glare. He walked closer to me until I could feel his breath on my face.

I tried to push him away, but, on top of being stronger than me, he was holding onto my hips. Pervert.

"Let go of me, will you, you pig!" I snarled. His grin, which I now wanted to bloody punch into pieces, grew even wider.

"Let go of her, Jack. You can't treat a girl like that," I heard Ralph growl.

"You heard him! Let go of me, you bloody pig!" I now yelled, trying to push away from him.

"Watch your tongue…or you might find it in places you don't want it to be in," he whispered into my ear angrily. He then let go of me and sauntered away as if nothing happened.

I was even paler now from the words Jack threatened me with. He couldn't mean rape…right? Oh God…

I jumped a bit as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "You okay, Alice? Did he say anything that scared you?" Ralph asked me. He actually looked concerned.

"Um…" I thought it over. If I told Ralph, then he'd go warn Jack…who'd hurt me… But if I kept it a secret, Ralph wouldn't be so concerned, but Jack could still hurt me. Maybe if I told Ralph NOT to tell…

"Well…it was…I think he was threatening me…" I choked out, as I felt a lump in my throat appear. Despite me trying to stop it, a river of tears poured out of my brown eyes.

"D-don't cry…umm…Alice?" Ralph stuttered at my sudden outburst. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

**Jack's POV**

I walked off to a clearing I saw earlier while exploring the island. It was an area with thickets. Sunlight barely passed through the top. It was official. This place was my thinking spot.

And so I thought about the thing bothering me most. Alice.

That girl…always depending on Ralph! Everyone loves Ralph. They chose him as Chief! No fair! Why don't I ever get to be someone special…? Even at home…my parents would always be all 'Oh, Jack, honey you should be more like that boy across the street! Ralph, was it?'

I furrowed my brow. Now Ralph was going to win over Alice so easily? I think not. What does she see in Ralph that she doesn't see in me? Kindness? I AM nice. I mean, my obnoxious and flirtatious self is just a cover…just to be leader of the choir…

But if I DO start acting nice, everyone will make fun of me. Or they'll get mad…and hurt Alice. I don't want her to get hurt… I mean, I may hurt her, but it's a mistake…

I didn't want to rape her. I didn't want to make her cry…but…every time I try to talk to her, the wrong words come out…

I know what to do. I'll be nice and apologize next time I see her. That way, she can't choose Ralph over me so easily.

And with that, I left my thinking space to seek Alice. Ralph wasn't going to have his way this time.


	3. We Aren't What We Seem

**Woot woot! I GOT REVIEWS! YAY! I love every single one of you who reviewed! I :) Wow, I never expected people to actually like my story…! Thank you everyone! Chapter 4 around…err… **

**I think I'll update soon since I haven't been able to update ON time. it should be around 2/27 or so. Oh and by the way, the reason I haven't been able to update/respond to reviews is because my parents grounded me by taking away my laptop. :P There's only so much you can do with an Ipod Touch. Sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: GOLDING IS THE AMAZING WRITER OF ****LORD OF THE FLIES****. NOT ME!**

**Enjoy, peeps! (And I had to change POV every like 5 paragraphs. Haha, sorry bout that…)**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo ~Mi (EDIT: 2/24: I've been trying to log into for around 2 days but it won't let me. :P I'll keep on trying.)**

**Still Jack's POV!**

I wonder where Alice could be? Well, she'd probably be near Ralph… On the beach, perhaps?

I observed my surroundings. I was still in the jungle, but the creepers were letting up. The mossy ground wasn't as thick or slippery.

"I'm entering an area near the beach," I mused.

Suddenly I froze. I heard a noise. Voices…? Yes. Alice…? YES. Alice and Ralph. Dammit…

**Alice POV**

Ralph told me that I should probably get water. So I walked with him to this nearby stream…and I don't know how, but, we ended up sharing each others' life stories. I'd never met someone so understanding!

I dropped my cupped hands in the cold stream. The icy water felt good on my sweaty hands. Right as I was about to drink, I heard Jack's voice.

"Alice."

I sprung up and turned around. "Jack---"

"What do you want?" Ralph finished for me. He glared at the redhead, whose eyes held an emotion similar to…pain…?

"May I speak to Alice alone, please?" Jack asked.

I flinched. Me, and Jack…alone. I don't think so.

"Why would you want to be alone with Alice? Going to rape her?" Ralph asked icily. I felt scared, naturally, so I moved in a little closer to the blonde.

"No! See, that's what I'd like to talk to her about!" he yelled. The way he said it made him seem…believable…

"NO. You're not---" Ralph started, but I ended his sentence. "Let him talk to me."

"WHAT? Have you gone MAD?" Ralph asked incredulously.

"Of course not! It's just that…he seems like he's telling the truth," I sighed.

"Alice, I made you a promise. And I intend to keep that promise," the blonde said sternly.

"Look, I'll scream or yell if he tries anything…!" I tried to convince him.

"NO," Ralph said even sterner than last time. For some reason, I felt like I was trying to convince my father to let me go on a date… "…We're leaving," he said coldly yet again.

He grabbed my arm, and I winced as he practically dragged me out of the forest. I looked back and saw a pained Jack….surprisingly.

**Ralph POV**

I felt so bad, doing this to Alice and all, but I couldn't afford for a girl who was a sister to me to get hurt.

I looked back. Alice's head was tilted down, but I don't think she was crying. I let go of her arm, and she just stood there.

"Well…? You following me or not?" I asked.

"Ralph…why were you so mean to Jack?" she growled.

"Because…for the tenth time, I don't want you to get hurt!" I told her.

"Just let me talk to him!" she yelled in what I thought was her loudest voice yet.

"…Fine," I started, "just…let me hear you if he tries to do anything…"

"Oh, thank you, Ralph!" Alice squealed and hugged me. "Stay here, okay?"

"Why would I go anywhere else…" I mumbled.

**Alice's POV**

I practically ran towards the spot where Jack was standing last…and shockingly, he was still there.

"Jack!" I called out. He turned around swiftly and his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh. Hi," he said coldly.

"I'm really sorry about Ralph. What did you want to tell me?" I asked him, backing up a little at his sudden change of mood.

"Nothing. Well…actually…" he grinned in a devilish way.

…

"You seem to love Ralph so much. Remember what I said, little girl. I think I'd fall in love with BOYS if it weren't for you being on the island. So, I thank you," he finished, his grin growing wider by the second.

My jaw dropped a couple centimeters. What the hell was this about?! I thought he CHANGED!

"…BASTARD!" I cried out, spinning around swiftly and running back to Ralph. Honestly, Jack…changing? Psh, like THAT would ever happen.

**Jack's POV**

I stood there, and dropped to the ground. "I really screwed up again, didn't I…" I asked myself. I sighed, and paced a couple steps.

But I increased my pace and ran as I heard Alice's ear-piercing scream.

**HEHE! CLIFFY! I ISH SO EVIL!!! Don't worry though. This will be updated soon, now that I have my computer back, MOM! :] Love you all. **


	4. Arguments

**Haha. Decided to be nice cuz I'm in a good mood after seeing *****cough* a certain someone…**** YAY! :] **

**Next chapter around 2/27 since I updated sooner than I thought I would. **

**LAST DISCLAIMER CUZ NO ONE LIKES TO READ THESE: I DID NOT WRITE ****LOTF****! ALL CREDIT TO GOLDING! **

**Enjoy, all. **

**XoXoXoXoXoXo ~Gossip Girl (just kidding. I'm sorry, I just had to put it in there…. XD) ~MI!**

**ALICE'S POV!  
**

I gasped, heaved in a HUGE breath of air, then coughed. The only thing running through my mind was: 'I'm dead, I'm dead, I am dead.' There was a wild boar circling a littleun. The boy had been rammed to death.

It was too much to handle. I broke down in tears. The poor kid didn't deserve such a painful death. But another thing that bothered me was the fact that the evil thing was shuffling over towards me. Apparently, it was extra hungry.

I started to back away when it swiftly stuck one of its tusks into my hand. I started to shake violently.

"H-help…" I cried out weakly.

My body froze, and even more adrenaline started coursing through my body as I heard a twig snap behind me. I was about to scream when I felt a hand gently cover my mouth.

I tried to glance back to see who my savior might be, but a hand around my waist (which made me very uncomfortable) prohibited me from doing so. The boy's other hand reached into his pocket, and it took something out.

It was a knife. The only one who had a knife like that was…

Jack…?

**Jack's POV!**

As soon as I saw Alice standing in front of a boar, I knew that she'd have died if I didn't save her. So I tried to calm her and quiet her down, but a couple minutes later I realized how big of a mistake it was.

What if she found out it was me?

Alice would think that I was insane or something…changing moods so quickly….

And she might tell Ralph about me saving her. Then what would I say…?

**Alice POV!**

I watched Jack's hand carefully as he skillfully brought up the pocketknife and pulled me to the side as he went to kill the boar. I just wanted him to kill the stupid animal so I could tend to my giant scar. He threw me to the ground and I yelped. But I was amazed when I saw him take on the boar as if it was something he did daily.

After what seemed like forever, Jack finally grabbed hold of the animal's head and slit its throat. It slowly crumpled to the floor. He turned around and ran towards the spot where I was sitting at.

"Alice! Give me your hand…" he said, while grabbing my hand and ripping off a piece of his now shrunken shirt.

"Stop!" I cried out. The pain was too much. I think I'd rather swallow glass at this point. "Please! Just stop!" A few tears managed to escape my eyes. But I wasn't mad because I'd been trying to hold off a dam…

"Don't cry, Alice," Jack said softly. I sniffled for a moment. How could he even be this compassionate…? I shut my eyes as he wrapped the makeshift bandage around my hand. In a couple minutes my hand was completely bandaged.

"It's over," he said in a soft voice again. I opened my eyes again.

There he was, my hand in his, soft red hair blowing in the wind, cold blue eyes showing signs of compassion…this seemed more like a fairytale scene than reality.

"T-thank you, Jack…I would've died if you hadn't saved me…" I said in a very shy voice. Jack was actually a really sweet person. Not the flirtatious pig I had thought he was.

And then the red head smiled. "Don't mention it---" he started.

"ALICE! What the hell did he do to you?!" a new voice cried. I gasped when Ralph yelled at me.

"Umm…Ralph….he saved---" I started as well.

"We're leaving. Jack, you should've never tried to get near Alice," Ralph yelled.

"BUT—THE PIG! OVER THERE! I SAVED HER, BRAT!" Jack yelled at what seemed like the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, Jack! She has a giant stab wound on her hand! Care to explain?!" he snapped back.

"The PIG! I told you! That bandage's from my shirt!" Jack cried.

"Whatever…Ali…if you're okay, then…I'm okay…" Ralph mumbled.

"No! You should stop being so controlling! I'm sure she's sick of you!" the redhead yelled.

"H-hey! I just don't want my sister to get hurt!" Ralph screamed back.

My eyes watered as I realized something horrible. By the surprised look Ralph had when he accidently said 'sister', and by his eyes watering, I assumed that his sister was dead.

**Roger's POV!  
**

This was rich. So rich. A fight between Jack and Ralph over a girl. I should've just stabbed her or something. Stupid girl. Jack shouldn't be fighting RALPH over a GIRL!

Then something caught my attention. Ralph was crying. HA! Ralph, our oh-so-mighty leader, acting as a little crybaby. Funny.

Oh, but this was FUNNIER. Ralph ran off. Alice apparently was running after him. And Jack was left all alone. For me to threaten. For me to toy with.

This island is one big magic act. And even though Jack or Ralph may think they're the magicians…if I pull the right strings…

I am the true magician…and Alice will be the lovely assistant to the disappearing act.


End file.
